


Going Somewhere

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/F - Category, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-09-14
Updated: 2002-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follows Start Somewhere. Clex are together. Lana is still gone. Chloe gets some. Pete speaks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Somewhere

## Going Somewhere

by philtre

[]()

* * *

Title: Going Somewhere 

Author: philtre 

Disclaimer: Anyone cares to acquire them for me? No? Well, sorry, not mine then. 

Category: Drama, Established Relationship, Alternate Universe 

Rating: NC-17 

Spoilers: None to my knowledge. 

Players: Leark (because Lex comes first * _snerk_ * - I know, I'm 13), Chloe, Lana, Pete (he has more than one line * _gasp_ *) 

Summary: Follows Start Somewhere. Clex are together. Lana is still gone. Chloe gets some. Pete speaks. 

Author's note: My immense love for Clex is only rivaled by my burgeoning affection for Chloe, so our girl gets some from ... you'll just have to read to find out. 

Thank you: Much beloved betas - Kathryn, Rachel and Jengirl. You guys should get _writing_ credit. 

* * *

"Clark," Lex said before sending the green striped fourteen into one of the side pockets. 

"Lex," replied Clark as he walked around the pool table. 

Lex levelly studied Clark, while subconsciously running his hands along his cue. After their encounter a couple of days ago, he really had no idea how Clark would react. Upon seeing how late it had gotten, Clark had panicked and dressed in what must have been record speed. Lex had merely stood there naked, blinking at him as Clark apologized awkwardly and left. 

Although every single fiber of his being was aching to reach out and touch Clark, he knew that it was best to let Clark do the leading. The last thing he wanted to do was scare the boy away. That, and it caused him serious displeasure to put himself out there to face possible rejection. 

"Thank you ... I mean, you know..." 

Lex let Clark squirm for several moments before turning away to cover a smirk. 

"The pleasure was all mine," said Lex as he moved the white pool ball to set up a shot. 

"Well, not rea..." 

Even turned away, Lex could imagine Clark staring at his back, oversized hands stuffed into his pockets. 

Finally, Clark settled on, "This is awkward." 

Lex licked the smirk off his lips as he placed his cue on the pool table and walked up to Clark. 

"No. _This_ is awkward," said Lex as he reached over and started stroking Clark's hardening cock through his jeans. Leaning forward, Lex lightly brushed Clark's ear with his lips. 

"Have you ever fucked on a pool table?" 

Clark gulped uncomfortably and replied, "The only place I've ... done it ... is on the carpet in your library." 

"You'll like it. It's _harder_ ," whispered Lex just before he flicked his tongue at Clark's ear. 

Lex reached up to drag Clark down aggressively on his lips. He could feel Clark melting into him as their tongues frantically darted in and out of each other's mouths. Lex pushed him backward against the edge of the pool table. Clark sat back on the table for support, as Lex started rubbing his hard cock against Clark's and plundering his mouth with the same rhythm. Lex worked quickly to undress them both, finding it difficult to think in the cloud of sexual haze. 

"Up," commanded Lex as he pushed Clark onto the pool table and then followed suit. 

Dislodging a ball from his back, Clark pulled Lex onto him, with Lex's thighs straddling his waist. Clark expelled an audible moan and arched his back as Lex licked and scraped his teeth against one of Clark's sensitive nipples. 

Lex gave Clark another long hard kiss, before turning around to put them in a 69. Clark got the idea, and before long, they were sucking each other's cocks and fucking each other's mouth so hard the table was shaking. Suddenly, Clark lifted one hand to cup Lex's balls, and another to stroke his soft bottom. That just put Lex over the edge, and he came so violently that come spluttered all over the pool table. Seconds later, Clark was coming just as hard, writhing on the pool table as Lex milked the last of his climax. 

Lex turned back, a satisfied look on his face. He leaned down and gave Clark a resounding kiss; his own salty come mixed with Clark's sweetness. 

"Um ... Lex? Maybe we should .., someone might walk in." asked Clark, as he started pushing Lex away. 

"They know better than to disturb me when you're here," answered Lex as he rolled away and started dressing. 

"God, Lex! They'll think that there's something going on between us," gasped Clark, slipping on a pool ball as he struggled to sit up. 

"There is," said Lex in a matter of fact way. 

"Yeah, well, I ..." Clark was getting flustered again. 

"You never did mention why you came over." 

"I just ..." Clark was definitely flustered, and blushing profusely. Damn, he sure looked pretty when he blushed. At that, Lex allowed himself a half-smile. 

"You'd better run along then. We wouldn't want you to miss dinnertime." 

Lex reached for a bottle of Ty Nant and took a huge gulp. From behind, he could hear shuffling as Clark dressed. Lex licked a droplet of water on his bottom lip as he heard Clark drop an awkward goodbye at the door. Turning his head to see Clark's back as it disappeared, he saw some remaining come on the pool table and wondered whose it was. Taking a long finger, he swiped up some of it and sucked it into his mouth. Clark's, definitely Clark's, he thought with a little smile. 

He wasn't too worried about the pool table. Enrique was something of a magician with his truckloads of industrial stain removers. Come tomorrow, the table would be looking brand new, no questions asked or even thought. 

As Lex left to take a shower, he thought to himself, which room next? Maybe the master bathroom. 

* * *

"Chloe, how can you _possibly_ need two boxes full of shoes," complained Pete. 

"Just because you guys don't know that I'm alive doesn't mean that I don't put any effort into my attire," replied Chloe. 

"I'm just glad that we rented a truck, because this is just way too much stuff," said Clark. 

"Way too much of Chloe's stuff!" laughed Pete, "I've only got three suitcases." 

"And no books. Honestly, Pete, in between chatting up the _ladies_ , you will have to study sometime," teased Chloe. 

"Guys, I'm telling you, I've been working on my moves, and I'm positive I'll be the first among us to hook up. Just you wait and see," said Pete, shooting his forefingers at them. 

Clark smiled to himself. While the last three weeks with Lex had been amazing, he really didn't think that mind-blowing sex constituted a real, healthy relationship. Ever since they started sleeping together, they couldn't keep their hands off each other for more than a few seconds. And further, it irked Clark that Lex always seemed to dismiss him abruptly after the deed was done. 

"Earth to Clark," Chloe's voice invaded his thoughts. 

"Sorry," said Clark apologetically, "Is that the last of the boxes?" 

"Yes ... finally," said Pete as he plopped onto the rear truck door. 

"How many boxes of shoes do you have, Ms Sullivan?" 

Clark leaned out upon hearing Lex's voice. He looked casual in a button down white shirt and his usual Armani black suit, hands in his pockets. Chloe turned to give Lex a huge smile, her eyes crinkled charmingly. 

"Two. Which I'm sure is _way_ less than you," teased Chloe. 

"Yes. It is," answered Lex, giving Chloe a friendly tug of one lip corner. 

Clark was grinning stupidly as he hollered, "Ask her how many boxes of toiletries she has." 

Lex looked up and smiled at him. Those perfectly capped teeth really deserve more show time, thought Clark. As Lex walked towards the back of the truck, Clark jumped down and met him halfway. 

"What are you doing here?" asked Clark, grin still firmly in place. 

"I just wanted to see if you have everything you need." 

Clark could feel a flush creeping up his face as Lex's eyes wondered down his body. 

"Yeah, I think we're just about ready to go," Clark said as he looked back into the truck filled with neatly stacked boxes. 

"Pete," said Lex with a nod as he caught sight of Pete. 

"Lex," replied Pete with a tight smile. 

In recent years, Pete and Lex had come to a point of mutual understanding and tolerance. Pete had come to accept that Lex wasn't the personification of the devil, and Lex tried to understand the root of Pete's lessening animosity. 

"I should be in Metropolis this weekend, maybe I could take all of you out on the town," offered Lex. 

"That sounds okay to me," said Clark as he looked questioningly at Chloe and Pete, who both shrugged and nodded. 

"Have a safe trip then," said Lex as he sent Clark one last look. 

Clark could feel his toes tingling. For a moment, he nearly forgot that Chloe and Pete were standing right there. 

"See you," replied Clark with a quick wave. 

As Lex walked back to his car, Pete pulled up the rear door, and said, "Alright kids, let's get this show on the road." 

"Hang on, Pete. I'll get in the back." 

"Are you sure, Clark? It could get lonely back here, and it _is_ a three hour ride," said Pete. 

"I'll be fine. I want to soak up as much clean air and sunshine as I possibly can. You just keep Chloe awake." 

"Don't worry about it. I've got my ammunition," laughed Chloe as she held up a huge thermos, which could only have contained coffee, and a Remy Zero CD, "Not because I don't think your conversation is riveting," she said to Pete, then with a little frown, she added, "You know, there's lots of room up front, Clark." 

"I'll be fine. See you guys in three hours. Holler if you need me." 

Clark hopped into the back, helping Pete close the truck door. In truth, he was actually glad to have some time to himself. He really needed to figure out what to do about Lex. Part of him wanted to just go with the low, not wanting to rock the proverbial boat, since he really didn't know where Lex stood on the issue of their relationship. He hated that Lex seemed to shut him out of his most intimate emotions. 

Even more than that though, he, himself didn't really know how he felt about Lex. True, he was attracted to him in ways that made his crush on Lana seem bland in comparison, but he didn't know how to separate that from his emotions. He had always felt protective of Lex and valued his friendship, but as far as romantic love went, he really wasn't sure. All he knew was that at this point in time, he really didn't want to lose Lex. 

Lost in his thoughts, Clark must have fallen asleep, because the next thing he knew, Pete was shaking him. They spent the rest of the day moving their boxes into the apartment. In the end, they decided that Pete and Chloe would take the bedrooms and they partitioned off part of the living area to make Clark's room. Clark didn't mind. He rather liked the open feel of his room. 

Lying in bed that night, Clark's thoughts returned to Lex, as they often did. He wondered what Lex was doing, probably shooting some pool or going through some potential investments. He started when his cell phone went off. His parents had insisted on getting him one so that they could speak to him while he was in the city. 

"Hi Mom," said Clark, figuring that his mom was probably bored since his dad went to some cow feed convention. 

"Not quite." 

"Lex?" asked Clark, genuinely surprised. He had given Lex the number a while ago, never thinking that Lex would actually use it. 

"I'm offended. You don't recognize my voice?" mocked Lex. 

"These days I would only recognize you if you were moaning." 

"Touche," Lex actually laughed a little, causing Clark to break into a huge grin. 

"Why are you calling, Lex?" There was heavy dead air. 

"I ... Smallville feels different without you here." Lex sounded as if it pained him to admit it. 

Clark's grin widened. He wanted to probe more, but he knew that this was probably all he'd get out of Lex, for now at least. 

"I miss you too," gushed Clark and then quickly went on to tell him about the moving process before Lex could add anything. 

After talking about some trivial stuff for a while, Clark couldn't fight back a yawn. He really didn't want to put down the phone, but Lex insisted. 

As he laid back onto his bed, Clark had a grin on his face that he just couldn't wipe off. It had been so long since he and Lex last had a conversation. It felt nice to connect on a non-physical level, even if they were just talking about how many trips Clark and Pete made in order to move all of Chloe's boxes. 

He fell asleep in a cloud of happy Lex thoughts. 

* * *

Clark woke up the next morning to loud clanging in the kitchen. 

"I think that's too much milk, Chloe." 

"Well, Pete, if you're such an expert, why don't you make the damn omelet?" 

"I prefer to think of myself as a knowledgeable director. Directing. From afar. Especially _you're_ doing the cooking. You sure you know how to do this?" 

"Mister, you'd better can it before I whip _your_ ass." 

"Promises, promises." 

"Guys. What are you _doing_?" 

Chloe and Pete swung around to see a bleary eyed Clark. 

"Sorry, Clark. Chloe and I were just trying to make some breakfast." 

"Omelet?" asked Chloe with an apologetic smile. 

Clark took a peek at the concoction that Chloe was working on. 

"I'll pass," he said with a nervous smile, "So what are you guys doing today?" 

"I think I'm going to check out the ladies around campus." 

"I have to go register for a seminar. I've been meaning to do it all summer but the Planet has just been insane. Except for that one day that I went back to Smallville to pick up that extra transcript, I haven't had any time off at all." 

"Well, that's the price you have to pay for being an obsessive journalist," teased Clark. 

"You're right," sighed Chloe dramatically, then frowning at her omelet mixture, "But I don't think I'm doing _this_ right." 

Both Pete and Clark peered over her shoulder. 

"Uh, Chloe. How about I walk you to campus and buy you some breakfast along the way?" 

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." 

"You coming, Clark?" 

"Um. I think I'm just going to walk around town for a bit." 

"Okay, well, we'll see you later," said Chloe as she dumped the frying pan into the sink disgustedly. 

Clark went back into his little alcove to change into his usual flannel and jeans. Already, he was missing Lex's fine silk shirts and designer suits. He felt a little unsure of what to do. What _does_ one do in Metropolis on a weekday? 

As he was pondering his options, his cell phone rang. This time, he made no assumptions when answering. 

"Hello?" 

"Clark?" 

"I'm offended. You didn't recognize my voice?" teased Clark. 

Lex stifled a laugh, and then ignored him. 

"I drove in this morning to Metropolis to finalize a deal. If you're not doing anything for the rest of the day..." 

"No, not at all," answered Clark brightly. What a pleasant turn of events. 

* * *

Clark was waiting downstairs when Lex skidded to a stop in his midnight blue Ferrari. 

"Hop in," Lex said as he threw the passenger door open. 

Clark had barely stuffed himself into the car when Lex was already speeding out of the driveway. 

"Uh, where we rushing off to, Lex?" 

"Anywhere you want to." 

"I'm hungry. Do you mind if we stop for a quick lunch?" 

"Yeah. What would you like?" 

"Fast food." 

Lex came to an abrupt stop at the red light and turned to see a grinning Clark staring right back at him. 

"You want me to eat at McDonald's in a three thousand dollar Armani suit?" 

"I don't mind drive through," said Clark with another grin. 

Lex blinked at Clark once, then stepped on the gas until they hit the first McD's drive through. The both took a long time choosing their lunches. Neither had too much experience with fast foods in general, what with the only McD's in Smallville closing down after the franchise's owner had problems with some health officials. Finally, with burgers, fries and soda in tow, Lex drove them to the greenhouse at the Metropolis Botanical Gardens. 

"My God, this place is amazing," said Clark in awe, as he took in the magnificent four-story high glass building filled with the most exotic tropical plants in the world. 

"And empty for the next hour." 

"How did you..." then turning to Lex, "This _isn't_ the first time you've brought someone here, _is_ it?" 

Lex pointedly ignored him as he settled on a bench and studied the contents of his bag with apprehension. Clark smiled to himself, as he too sat down to study his doggy bag. 

"This is disgusting," said Lex as he swallowed the first bite of his burger, but took a second bite anyway. 

"I kinda like it," said Clark as he turned to smile at Lex. For a moment, they just sat there staring at each other. It'd been so long since they last spent time together just sitting around talking, that they felt closer now in a public place than they did in the confines of one of Lex's many rooms. 

Lex let his eyes slide over Clark before returning to his burger. 

"Tell me what courses you're taking in the fall," he said as he contemplated taking another bite of his burger. 

* * *

When they had stuffed themselves full of grease, they made their way back to Lex's car. Lex was walking slightly in front, hands stuffed in his pockets, as usual. 

"So what would you like to do next?" asked Lex as he turned to look back at Clark. 

Upon seeing that Clark was blushing like a little kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar, Lex stopped in his tracks to give him a curious look. 

"Um. How about the Metropolis Museum? I haven't had a chance to look at the new ancient Egypt exhibit," said Clark as he walked past Lex, and then turning to walk backwards, he pointed at Lex, "You can be my personal tour guide." 

"We can do that," said Lex with a little nod as he started to catch up with Clark. Wonder what Clark had been thinking about, thought Lex with a little smile. 

* * *

Four hours later, Clark's brain was exhausted from the numerous paintings and exhibits that they had seen. The visit made the cultural chasm between them seem all the more obvious. Lex had immersed himself in so many different cultures, and was able to talk about the sculptures and monuments that he had seen first hand in Italy and Greece and any number of exotic countries that Clark had only read about in textbooks. 

"Clark. You okay?" 

"Yeah. Sorry. That was great." 

Lex smirked at Clark. 

"Are you feeling a little tired, Clark?" 

"Uhm," Clark brushed his hand through his hair. 

"How about we head over to my apartment and order some take out?" said Lex in a lowered voice. 

Clark smiled warmly at Lex, "That sounds like a great idea." 

Lex's car was waiting for them when they got to the entrance of the museum. 

"Japanese food alright? 

"Yeah, whatever you like," said Clark as he climbed into the car. 

Lex was already firing off an order into his speakerphone before they even turned onto the main road. Clark had no idea what the heck Lex was ordering, so he just leaned back into the plush leather seats of the Ferrari. 

"The food should be there by time we get to my place." 

"Wow, that's, uh, efficient." 

They fell into a comfortable conversation about the pieces that they had seen. Along the way, Lex pointed out buildings and attractions that were popular in Metropolis. Clark sighed happily as he turned to study Lex's profile. 

* * *

Lex's apartment had a bird's eye view of the entire Metropolis skyline. Clark was standing in awe in front of the floor to ceiling windows, studying the sprawling metropolis. He could feel Lex walk closer until his body was barely touching his. 

"Breathtaking, isn't it?" whispered Lex. 

Clark turned to look at Lex, their faces ending up inches apart. 

"Yeah, breathtaking," said Clark as his eyes locked with Lex's. 

For a moment, the both of them stood there breathless. It felt as though all the air had been sucked out of the room and their bodies had been frozen in place. 

"That would be the doorbell," said Lex, cutting into the tension. Clark swung around to stare stupidly at the door. Lex walked over to tell security to let the delivery boy in and gave the gawking young man what Clark thought was an unreasonably large tip. 

Soon they were sitting on the couch eating sushi and sashimi. At first, Clark was a little apprehensive about the raw fish, and, for the life of him, he couldn't get a hang of the chopsticks. But before long, he was fighting with Lex for pieces of sashimi. 

It was not till he was into his fourth piece that Clark realized that Lex had stopped eating. He turned around to see Lex leaning back into the couch, staring at him with a bemused smile. 

"Are you done?" said Clark as he licked the fingers he had been using clean. When Lex merely stroked his lips, Clark suddenly looked embarrassed. 

"I'm hogging the food, aren't I?" 

Even through his fingers, he could see Lex grinning. 

"I'm sorry. Here have piece of ... uh, what is this?" offered Clark. 

"Tuna," said Lex as he leaned forward to eat the piece, sucking gently on Clark's sensitive fingertips. 

"Aah," groaned Clark with a grin, "Uh, and this is..." 

"Salmon," said Lex as he practically licked the fish off Clark's fingers. 

"But there's only one piece left of this, uh..." 

"Yellow tail," said Lex as he moved closer. 

"Well, we could share." 

"I don't like to share, Clark" 

* * *

"Hey, Chloe! Finally, someone's home." 

"You seem strangely happy to see me," said Chloe as she closed the door behind her, then looked around. "Where's Clark?" 

"I have _no_ idea. And I'm telling you, I was dying from _boredom_ over here," complained Pete. 

"What? Didn't pick up any _ladies_ today?" she teased. 

"I ... so where have you been all day?" said Pete, changing the subject quickly. 

Chloe grinned to herself, "I swung by the Planet to pick up my last cheque. And ... I got a little goodbye gift from one of the office boys." 

"Goodbye gift," then added with a mischievous smile, "from the _office boy_." 

With a light chuckle, Chloe said, "Do you want to know what it is, or not?" 

"Yeah, let's see what the _office boy_ got you." 

" _Mike_ , thought that it would be nice for Clark, you and I to have a little something to celebrate our new place with. But since Clark isn't here, I guess it's just you and me," said Chloe as she pulled out a six-pack. 

"Oh Mike, my man, my _main_ man." 

They popped the beers into the fridge and then called in for a pepperoni pizza. By the time the pizza arrived, they were starving. They plopped down on the couch, stuffed themselves full of pizza and started on the beer. Being the cheap drunks that they were, both of them had a huge buzz halfway through their second beer. 

As they were working on their third beer, Chloe leaned back into the couch and turned to Pete, "Sooo, how badly did you strike out today?" 

"Let's just say my moves ... might require a little fine tuning." 

Chloe started laughing, nearly spraying her beer all over the carpet. 

"This coming from the girl who hasn't been on a date in more than a year." 

"Heyyy, at least I get gifts from the office boy." 

"And what a great gift it is," said Pete as he toasted the air and took another swig. 

"You think we'll ever meet the right person?" said Chloe, suddenly serious. 

"Maybe we already have," replied Pete as he stared at the light through his beer bottle. 

"I'm tired of feeling lonely," she said as she turned to look at him. 

"You'll always have me," he said as he turned to return her look. 

"That's sweet, Pete." 

"I didn't mean it to be sweet." 

Suddenly, Pete's lips were on hers, and Chloe pulled back in shock. For a moment, they were completely still - Chloe was frozen in surprise and Pete in horror. Slowly, the shock faded from her face, and she took a huge chug of the beer. Then taking a deep breath, she put her bottle of beer down, and reached to put down Pete's as well. 

Then, as if unsure of herself, she slowly leaned closer to him. When she was within an inch of his face, Pete couldn't resist it any longer. He laced his fingers into her hair and pulled her down into a fierce kiss. Before long, they had stumbled into Chloe's bedroom and were frantically undressing each other. 

* * *

"Maybe you haven't had the right persuasion," said Clark as he sucked half the piece of yellow tail into his mouth and then leaned forward to offer the other half to Lex. 

Lex was grinning as he tilted his head and sucked the other half of the fish into his mouth. The heat of their mouths and the gently massaging tongues soon melted the fish. The two of them were suddenly kissing in earnest, food forgotten completely. 

Clark pushed Lex back until he was on top, straddling one lean thigh. Slowly, he trailed gentle kisses and licks down to Lex's earlobe. 

"Don't fuck me, Lex. Make love to me," he said with a gentle flick of the tip of his tongue. 

"What are you talking about?" Lex replied as he started shifting underneath Clark. 

"You know what I'm talking about," said Clark as he leaned in harder to stop Lex from moving. 

"Clark, I..." 

"Ssshh," said Clark as he probed his tongue into Lex's soft mouth. Then pulling Lex up, he said, "I want to be in the bedroom." 

Master bedroom, that's a first, thought Lex. It wasn't the most original idea but there was something to be said for a nice comfortable bed. Lex led the way into the bedroom, stopping short of the bed to put his arms around Clark's waist and grabbed his ass cheeks. Clark didn't stop him as he reached around as well, one hand landing on the small of Lex's back and the other on the little bump just above his neck. Rubbing the bump suggestively, he slowly brought Lex's lips in to meet him halfway. But when one of Lex's hands snaked around towards Clark's cock, a hand shot around to stop him. 

"No. Let's just savor this," said Clark as he placed a strategic kiss on a particularly sensitive spot on Lex's neck. 

With a content sigh, Lex's hands returned to stroke Clark's back. It seemed like they spent hours exploring each other's mouths and faces before Clark finally began unbuttoning Lex's shirt. He did it deliberately, button by button, careful to plant a kiss or a tender lick right where each button had been. 

By the time Clark got to the third button, Lex felt as if his legs were going to give way. He lowered onto the edge of the bed, and leaned back on to the palms of his hands. Clark sank down as he continued his excruciating torture, careful not to inadvertently brush against Lex's ever growing bulge. He pulled out the shirt from Lex's pants and quickly finished unbuttoning it, pushing it down across Lex's shoulders. Then with a quick dip, he lightly tongued his way from Lex's belly button, across his smooth skin to his hard nipples. 

Lex's head fell back in a loud moan. He was usually the one to lead in their sexual encounters, but something about Clark taking charge was absolutely intoxicating. He loved not knowing where Clark was going to place the next feathery caress. It was as if Clark was everywhere, touching and caressing every nerve ending. 

He moaned a sigh of loss and opened his eyes half way to see Clark taking off his shirt and jeans. With one clumsy hand, Lex started unbuttoning his own pants too. But his clumsy hand was soon replaced by Clark's, who rid him quickly of the rest of his clothes. Then he rolled his head back again as he felt tiny little kisses trailed up the inside of his thigh. He felt a cheek gently brush against his swollen head and his breath almost felt constricted. 

A tongue gently massaged the pre-cum off the tip, and hot air heated up the fevered skin even more. Then Lex felt a whoosh of cold air as Clark stood up. 

"No," he moaned loudly. 

But a hot mouth on his quickly smothered his protest, as Clark climbed up to straddle his hips, cock brushing against cock against taut stomachs. 

"I want you inside me, Lex." 

They both climbed further into the bed as Lex fumbled around in his bedside stand to find a bottle of lube. With Clark on his side, Lex slicked his own fingers and Clark's entrance before slowly sliding one finger in. Clark started panting with soft little breaths. Then a second finger, and the breaths became louder. 

"Do you want me to stop?" 

"No, that feels good. I want you." 

Lex flexed his fingers inside Clark, while whispering sweet nothings into his ear. Then completely slicking his cock, he nudged up against the entrance and slowly slid in. Blood was rushing thunderously in his ears as he buried himself in Clark's tight entrance, but he could still hear Clark's loud moaning. When he was completely buried, he reached around to gently stroke Clark's cock. 

Then Clark turned slightly to give one command, "Move." 

Lex began to move slowly, all the while stroking Clark's cock with the same excruciatingly slow rhythm. Closing his eyes in pure ecstasy, he leaned forward to rest his head gently against Clark's dark soft hair. He could feel Clark trembling beneath him, moaning almost imperceptibly, as he tilted his head back against Lex's shoulder. 

Soon, they were bucking against each other like their lives depended on it, and it almost felt as if it did. Clark moved a hand down to guide Lex's more firmly against his cock, and Lex climaxed in blinding thrusts, moaning loudly into Clark's shoulder blade. Clark came shortly after, burying his face in the pillows to mask his groan of ecstasy. 

Lex leaned over Clark as he grasped his face to give him a deep kiss. Then rolling away, Lex walked shakily to the washroom. Frankly, he was surprised he could even walk at all. 

* * *

Clark sprawled back in the bed for a moment, then sighed as he turned to stare at the closed bathroom door. With another disappointed sigh, he got up and started looking for his boxers. 

He had just started pulling on his jeans when Lex returned to the bedroom. 

"Where do you think you're going?" 

With a huge grin, he dumped the jeans on a nearby chair. Then he reached out to pull Lex into his arms. 

"Nowhere," he said as he swooped down to give Lex a long lingering kiss of tongues massaging each other in give and take. 

Clark left for the washroom, and by time he was back, Lex already had his eyes closed, so Clark climbed in and curled contently on his side of the bed. Suddenly, he felt a warmth behind him as Lex molded himself against his back. Clark sighed as he leaned back slightly, wanting to feel Lex's entire body against his. And he fell asleep. 

* * *

"Oh my GOD! What have we done?!" 

"What?" said Pete, confused and groggy as he sat up to look at Chloe. 

"Oh God, oh God, oh God," said Chloe as she frantically looked for her clothes. She was breathing so heavily that for a moment, Pete thought that she was having a heart attack. 

"Chloe?" 

"Oh my God!" 

"I think you have God's attention. What's the problem?" 

" _This._ This is a problem. How did _this_ happen?" she said as she gestured wildly at the bed. 

"You don't remember anything?" 

"I was _drunk_." 

"Oh," said Pete as he got up and found his pants. He pulled them on as he looked at Chloe pulling clothes out of her drawer. It was a good thing that she was so preoccupied, or else she would have seen the look of disappointment on his face. He quickly walked out of the room before his face betrayed any emotions. 

By the time Chloe came out of her room, Pete was already sitting on the kitchen counter, serenely drinking a cup of coffee. Chloe stopped short and stared at him. 

"We can never do that again." 

"Sure," said Pete as he nodded, careful to hide what he was really thinking. He felt as if a knot was tightening in his chest, and there was nothing he could do about it. He looked back down at his coffee before Chloe could see his eyes watering. 

"And Clark, can never know about this." 

Pete blinked, and then looked up at Chloe. 

"Sure," he said with a tight smile as he looked back down at his coffee. 

* * *

Meanwhile, Clark woke up to find that Lex had returned to his side of the bed some time during the night and was sprawled across the expensive sheets. Careful not to rock the bed too much, Clark lifted himself onto one elbow to watch Lex sleep. He looked so vulnerable and innocent in his sleep. His tight lips were relaxed and slightly open, and the constantly furrowed or moving eyebrows peaceful, at last. 

Clark reached one careful finger to trace the little scar on Lex's upper lip, and then it hit him. 

"I love you, Lex." 

* * *

Author's note: Okay, there you have it, happy Clex. I started off wanting to write some angsty Clex, but for the life of me, I couldn't bring myself to do it. And sorry that I didn't go into the het details, this _is_ supposed to be slash, I just couldn't help but bring on a little Chloe love. 


End file.
